Renesmee's Story
by Mrs.Lexi Cullen
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Renesmee tells her story. How does she feel about Jacob? What is her life like know? How can she be with charlie? Will The pack except her for who she is? Im not very good at summarys, its better than it sounds. Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Renesmee

Renesmee's POV

It was finally here! In a sense, this would be my last birthday, although only my sixth. I was fully matured and grown, and this was as old as I was going to get. I may have only been alive for six years, although if you saw me you would know that I am just as matured and smart as my Jacob. I knew it was still very early, but that wouldn't be an issue considering my family doesn't sleep. I got out of my bed and decided to go look for Mom and Daddy. As I walked out of my little, yet perfect room (Yes, Auntie Alice of course had gotten to it, and insisted that she buys me an entire new closet fully stocked with any kind of clothing or jewelry that I may ever possibly need.) I realized that Mom and daddy weren't in their room. It wasn't like them to leave without letting me know. This is because Daddy is a little…okay a lot…over protective of me, but I guess it is for my own good. I walked into the living room to find Mom and Dad. Sitting on the ornate coffee table laid a small piece of decorative stationary. My name was written in beautiful script at the top. I immediately opened the paper to find a note from Mom and Daddy.

Renesmee,

We are so very sorry for leaving you all alone. We

are at Carlisle and Esme's house. If you are to awake

Before your Mother and I are to return than

Please join us. We love you more than our own lives'

Mom and Daddy

Underneath the letter written by my Daddy was another note. This one was written on a hot pink, glittery piece of stationary, obviously written by Auntie Alice.

Renesmee,

Before you come to the house please do

something for me. You will find an

outfit on the third shelf in your closet.

Please do me a favor and put this on darling.

Thank you ever so much, I love you always,

Auntie Alice

I followed Alice's instructions and put on the outfit she had carefully put together. I was now dressed in a ruffled light beige skirt and a very lacy light pink top that had three quarter sleeves and fit tightly to my body. My shoes were impossibly high and if I were entirely human than I don't think walking would be possible. Unlike Mom, I had quickly taken to Auntie Alice's fashion expertise. Of course, I may look older, but I am still Daddy's little girl. I quickly brushed through my hair wanting to get to Carlisle and Esme's house quickly. Finally, when I was ready I ran to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to people who did review. I promise after this chapter it gets much better, it's already written but I will post it sooner if I get more reviews. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Oh and If you have any ideas, please let me Know! Review!!!!**

Chapter Two: Happy Birthday

"Surprise" Yelled my entire family in unison.

Everybody I loved was here. Mom, Daddy, Auntie Alice, Auntie Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jazz, Carlisle and Esme. Almost everybody I loved, except Grandpa Charlie. I really miss him, he would get suspicious of he noticed I am full grown and technically six years old. I loved writing him letters though. I did that frequently, although I had to pretend I had the intelligence and writing skills of a six year old.

"Happy birthday, honey" said Mom.

"Thank you everyone, you shouldn't have" I said.

"Renesmee this is your last real birthday, of course we are going to have a party" Alice loudly stated.

The house was beautifully decorated in with pink decorations, Obviously styled by Alice. On the large dining room table lay a stack of presents wrapped perfectly in metallic pink paper adorned with large brown bows.

"Let's open presents!" Alice sang.

Everyone instantly agreed and walked to the table. I grabbed the closest present to me. This one was from Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jazz. It was a very small and light box. I carefully opened the box and searched through the layers of tissue paper to find a small, shiny key that started a car.

"I can't believe it Thank you Uncle Em, and Jazz. You two are the best Uncles in the history of the world." I quickly ran up to Emmett and Jasper and embraced the both in a tight hug.

"Would you like to see the car, Nessie." Emmett said with a wide grin on his face.

"I can't wait, let's go!"

My family and I ran to the enormous garage that already held several of the Cullen's expensive, top of the line cars. I was not prepared for the car I was about to see.

"Em, Jazz, it is beautiful, and I love it so much. It is so, well, perfect!"

"Anything for my little Nessie" Emmett said, still with a huge grin on his face.

This car truly was so me. It was a hummer, but not your average hummer, this one was pink! But that's not all; on the both sides of the hummer were huge glittery letters that said RCC, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I loved this car so much!

"Me next, Nessie! Let's go open my present, come on" Alice nearly shouted in her high voice.

Nobody was up for messing with Alice so we all listened and followed her inside. She then handed me a three medium sized boxes, which were all from Auntie Rosalie and Auntie Alice. I tore off the top of the box to find the most beautiful pair of heels I have ever laid my eyes on. They were chocolate brown (the color of my eyes, and what my mom's had looked like) and laced around my ankle into a bow. They were so pretty. The next box held a delicate, light purple-grey satin wrap dress that tied delicately at my waist. In the last box from my Aunties was a headband that was chocolate brown, and had life-like flower on the side. All three pieces happened to match together wonderfully, and I wondered if maybe there was a reason.

"Aw Alice, Rose, these are beautiful, so perfect. thank you."

I ran to Alice and gave her as hug and then to Rose, and hugged her too.

"Nessie, you will need them later, trust me." Said Alice.

"I always do Auntie Alice!"

The next box I grabbed was from Carlisle and Esme. In it was an Apple I Phone that was covered in crystals and had my name written in crystals on the back.

"Wow, thank you so, so, so much! I love it!"

"We just all love you so much Renesmee" Esme said in her calm, loving voice.

"I love you all too." I said

The last box was from Mom and Daddy. I carefully lifted the lid to find the most stunning charm bracelet I have ever seen in my life. There was a small heart charm and one side was engraved with my name, and on the other my Mom and Daddy's names. It was rimmed with topaz stones. All I could do was tightly hold my parents. I loved them so much, and they have always loved me. This was the best day ever.

"Mom, Daddy, thank you, it is beautiful." I told them.

"You're welcome honey, I love you." My mom said still holding me.

"I love you to Nessie, More than my own life." Said Daddy.

**So, how was it? Please review! I will post the next chapter soon, and sooner if I get lots of reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Is Chapter Three. I'm getting a little stuck so all ideas are welcome! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed because it really inspires me to continue. Please keep reviewing to let me know how I'm doing; this is my first fan fiction. So, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three:

Before I could say another word I was swept off of my feet and put into Alice's arms.

"Alice? What are you doing, put me down! Where are you taking me?" I screamed.

""We have to go get you dressed, and quickly!" Alice said. "You will know why, just do as I say."

"Please tell me what is going on now."I demanded.

"Here," Alice handed me the outfit she had bought me. "Put these on."

I slid into the delicate outfit wondering why I would need to look so dressed up. Auntie Alice pulled my hair gently out of the ponytail and parted it so my bronze colored ringlets fell nicely down onto my shoulders. Instantly Alice had my makeup done and we were ready to join my family downstairs.

I heard a wrap on the door wondering who it could possibly be.

"Honey, somebody very special is here to see you. "said Alice. "Let's get you down stairs."

As I walked down the stairs I looked into somebody's eyes that I have not seen in five years. He hadn't changed one bit since I had met him, although I had changed a lot. He instantly knew who I was, as I knew who he was too.

"Nessie," he said immediately. "Is that you?"

"Jacob" I simply answered back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into his arms and he tightly embraced me. I really did miss him. It had been a long time since I last saw him.

"Nessie, I missed you so much. I love you." said Jacob adoringly.

"Me too." Was all I could say in response.

"uhh, Jake… your uhh holding me a little too t-tight…" I managed to squeak out.

"Sorry Nessie, It just hurt so bad to be away from you." Jacob said in response.

I must be the happiest person in the world! All I could think about is how much I missed my Jacob. I watched as he greeted the rest of my family.

"Mom, Daddy, Can I spend the day with Jacob?" I asked giving my cutest puppy dog face possible.

They both just laughed in return.

"I think Jake has some plans for you two today, why don't you get going." Daddy said trying to look happy.

I knew Daddy trusted Jacob, but he just didn't want me to grow up to fast, but it was my birthday.

"Come on Nessie, Let's get going. We are going to have a great day." Jacob almost shouted.

I couldn't wait. This was going to be the best day ever. Jacob opened the door for me as I hoped into his car.

"Ness, I didn't get a chance to tell you, but you look absolutely stunning today."

"Thank you Jacob, You don't know how bad I missed you." I said.

"I think I might." Jacob said in a teasing voice.

"So, where are you planning to take me today?" I said not even attempting to hide my obvious enthusiasm.

"Well, I thought we would start at my house, you know, Billy misses you to." Jacob said with a slight smile on his beautiful face.

"Yay, I can't wait!" I screamed.

"I'm sure you remember the pack? Well they got you a little something for your birthday too." Jacob said with a smile on his face.

"Really!" I said happily. "Aw that was nice of course I remember them."

I then showed Jacob an image of me, him, Seth, and Leah from the time when they all stayed at my family's home. It was a happy image, from right after the Volturi had unwillingly left us alone. I didn't even realize how much I missed them as well. They were just as much a part of my family as he was.

"Alright, lets head inside, wouldn't want to keep a house full of wolves waiting now would we?" Jacob stated sarcastically.

"Let's go!" I said laughing.

Jacob and I made our way to the door just as Billy opened it.

"Nessie, look how you've grown," Said Billy. "It has been too long."

"I know Billy; you're like family to me." I said to him.

"Hey there Nessie! I haven't seen you in a while."Seth said.

"Seth, Nice to see you," I told him. "I've really missed you and the pack."

After the pack greeted me Jake said that they could give me my present now. I opened a small box to find a beautiful wolf charm to put on my new bracelet.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" I said.

Then we sat down to eat cake, which wasn't too bad for human food. After a few hours of time with the pack, most of them left leaving only Seth here.

"So Jake, have you told her about you imp-"Seth was cut short by Jacob nudging him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, wait, what? I missed that?" I stated moving closer to my Jacob.

"Oh, um, it's really not important." He said sounding a bit distant.

"Why don't we go and take a walk on the beach Ness?" He asked me still seeming a little distant.

"Actually I would like that a lot, let's get going." I told him.

It was true I really did want to go down to the beach, but the main reason I said yes was so that I could find out what Jacob and Seth were talking, or should I say, trying to talk about. I needed him alone, a place where he may actually answer my questions.

"Yeah, umm, hey Ness how about you go put on the clothes Alice packed you for the beach." Jake said.

"Oh of course, I'll be right back." I said grabbing the bag and trying to remember where exactly the bathroom was in this house. Jacob instantly knew what I needed so he pointed down the hall to the first door. I

I searched through the bag looking for something I could wear to the beach. I found a pretty red bikini along with a matching sun dress. I was glad to have Auntie Alice; she always knew what I needed.

"Hey Jake I'm ready!" I almost sang from down the hall.

"Let's leave then." He said scooping me up of my feet and taking him to his car.

The car ride was pretty much silent, but it felt natural. When we were finally at the beach I quickly unfastened my seat belt and was about to open the door, but my Jacob beat me to it.

"This is nice." I said while relaxing under the beach umbrella with Jacob close at my side.

"Yes, it really is Ness, you don't know how it feels when you are away from Me." he told me.

"I've really missed you to Jake, hey do you want to go swim?" It was getting pretty hot outside and I was ready for a dip in the water.

"Yeah that sounds good." Jacob said and he pulled off his shirt as I pulled off my sundress.

I had never seen Jacob in only a bathing suit before, and I had to admit that I really did feel attracted to him. This was all new for me, I think I loved Jacob, but not like a brother or family or something. I think I loved him like a boyfriend, but I didn't really know if he felt the same way about me.

"Let's go!" I said as I grabbed his hand and walked down towards the water.

I think he was surprised that I grabbed his hand, but he didn't pull back either. Did this mean he liked me too, or was he just trying to not hurt my feelings? I hoped it was the first one.

"Umm Jacob, can we talk." I said trying not to sound nervous, but clearly not being able to do so.

"Is anything wrong Nessie, you seem a bit nervous?" He said sounding worried.

"No, it's just, well, umm," gosh just spit it out I thought to myself. "I love you Jacob Black."

There it was, out, in the open. I couldn't say I regret saying that, but I was nervous for the response.

"Oh Nessie, I love you too!" Jacob said sounding very happy. "I love you more than you know. I have always loved you, and I always will."

He sounded so happy that I had said that. Maybe he loved me in another way then family also.

**So, that's chapter three! Do you like it? That was a long one so the next one may take a little longer. Thank you to those how have reviewed, I truly appreciate it, and it really does inspire me. Please, Please, Please don't make me beg, I really want to see what you guys think. I'll post the next chapter soon if I get more reviews! (By the way feel free to say anything, even if its mean I really don't care it makes me a better writer.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Sorry it took so long, but nobody is reviewing! ******** That makes me very upset! Please enjoy, and review, I'm begging you! **

I so badly wanted him to love me the same way I loved him, but I just wasn't sure. I knew If I had asked him then it could have been sort of awkward. I didn't want to ruin me and Jakes friendship, but I really wanted to know. That's when he said it.

"Hey, umm… Nessie, well I was wondering, that when you said you loved me do you mean in a well, like family way, or do you mean like an umm, romantic way?" Jacob said sounding unsure of himself.

"Jacob, I think I love you more than family." I tried to squeak out.

"Really!" he said almost bouncing off the walls.

"Umm, yeah, I think." I didn't want this to be awkward. "Jake, what did you mean when you told me you loved me?"

"Renesmee, I love you more than anything I have ever laid my eyes on, you have to understand that." He answered

And that right there may have made me the happiest girl alive.

"Nessie, I think I have to explain myself a little bit for you to understand this." Jacob said.

"Umm, okay Jacob." I told him. I probably sounded nervous.

"You see Nessie, when you are a werewolf like me you usually go through something called Imprinting. I guess you could compare it to love at first sight, but this is much stronger. It means that no matter what, you will always be bound to the person you imprinted upon. You will always love them despite age or whatever. "Jake said trying to sound as confident as possible.

I was stunned. Wait, but what if he imprinted on someone. I loved him!

"Jake does this mean that I can't love you, because if you imprint on some-" I was cut short.

"Renesmee, darling, I have already Imprinted on you." He said sounding happy that he got that off his chest.

I was beyond thrilled! I could always love my Jacob, and he would always love me! Since we both weren't aging this would work out perfectly, forever.

"Jacob, I love you." This time I was sure he knew how I meant that exactly.

"Nessie, I love you to." He told me lovingly.

I had never thought of Jake like this before today, but I knew I was never going to want anything more than him. I loved him, and he loved me.

Suddenly I was lying on the beach in Jake's arms. Life really couldn't get better than this. I really had it all. I could have stayed in that spot my whole life. It felt nice to be near Jake. For one thing, he was hot both in looks, and well, temperature, but he made me feel like I was the only person in the world that mattered to him. I could feel his warm hands around my shoulder, and lightly tracing figures on my back. My hand was comfortably in his, an d I never wanted this moment to end.

"Ness, honey, we better get going, your dad will get worried." Jake said sounding just as upset as I was.

"Aw, but Jake, I don't want to leave you. I love you so much and-"I was cut short.

"You know I love you to Ness, but I don't want your parents to get me in trouble." He told me.

I knew he would give in to me, all I had to do was beg, and tell him I loved him.

"But Jake, please, I love you so much." I tried.

"I'll see what I can do." He offered.

Wow, easier to manipulate than I thought. Must be the whole imprinting thing, which I had to say it was nice to be convinced that I would always have my Jacob.

"Let's get home though, then we can call Bella and Edward." Jake decided.

"Alright, l guess we could do that. Umm, Jake, should we tell them about you know, like me and you." I asked probably sounding very unsure of myself.

"It's probably the best idea." Jake told me."I don't want anyone upset with me."

"Jacob, they love you too you know."

"Yeah, I know Nessie, but they don't want me going too fast with you, if you know what I mean. They still think you're their little girl.

"Yeah, I see. My dad can get pretty strict at times." I knew exactly what Jake was trying to say.

We drove home hand in hand and arrived at Jake's house. Mom and Dad were already there talking to Billy. This was going to be harder than I had originally thought. Jake and I proudly walked up to the front door. His arm was tightly around my waist, and mine around his.

Daddy had an upset look on his face, and I instantly knew why. He could read both of our minds, and he knew how we had felt about each other. Jacob told me in the car that my dad new that it was bound to happen sometimes in the near future. I guess it had something to do with imprinting, so he would have to deal with it.

"Daddy, Could I stay with Jacob for the night?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what do you think my answer is going to be?" He asked me in a harsh tone.

"Come on, Edward; don't be too hard on her, it's her birthday." Mom added.

I'm pretty sure she then let her shield down to let Edward into her mind, b ecause he instantly changed his mind. I don't think that I will ever know what exactly she said to convince him.

"Nessie, How about Jacob can spend the night at our cottage." Dad said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy! I love you so much." I hugged him instantly to show how appreciative I was of his decision.

**So, how did you like chapter four? Good bad, anything! Check out my new story Change its really good! And please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the great reviews! Keep them coming please! Enjoy chapter five! **

Alright, so I couldn't stay at Jacob's house, but at least I got to be with him. I was going to cherish every moment with him.

"Jacob, let's go get your bag together, okay."

"Alright Nessie, let's go, Bella told me she could drive us to your house." Jake told me.

"Aw man, Jake, you know how to drive, can't we take your car." I asked.

"Let's not push it with them Ness, we want them to trust us." He said.

He did have a point. We needed to gain daddy's trust mainly, because mom could deal with me and Jacobs love. She understood Jake better; she and Jake go way back. I don't really know the whole story, but apparently they have been best friends for a very long time, even before mom became a vampire and joined the Cullen's.

While Jacob went to his room, Mom came back in to talk to me.

"Renesmee, do you mind doing me a huge favor?" she asked.

"That depends, mom." I added casually.

"Well, you see, daddy is having trouble letting you and Jacob spend the whole day together. He promises to let him come over later and not bother you two if you would just come home with us for the next few hours. At least until four or five." She told me.

I thought carefully about this. I was upset, but I didn't want my dad around tonight. I decided to agree, but very unwillingly, and with one condition.

"Mom, I will agree to your ridiculous plan, if, you promise that I get to see Jacob every weekend at least, and he can come over anytime he wants' during the week." I asked

"Alright, that sounds fair, just don't think about it because I don't think that dad should know just yet."

I guess this was worth it. I would see Jake in less than three hours. I told him the plan, and he decided that it was for the best as well.

As soon as I stepped in the door I heard Alice's load whine.

"Come one Jazz, please come shopping with me!" She tried.

Uncle Jasper was always her first choice, so I knew that she was going to try everyone else in the house. Bella was next.

"Hey Bells, I was thinking that, umm, we haven't spent enough time together in a while, so…" Alice was cut short.

"No Alice, I will not go shopping with you." Bella answered.

I knew mom would say no, she hated shopping. Emmett was next, but everyone already knew his response. Nobody hated shopping like Emmett. Not even my mom.

"Hey Emmett, you up for some shopping?" She tried.

"Ha." He laughed."Not A freaking chance Alice."

I could tell Alice was getting worked up, so I offered to come shopping with her. Maybe it would take my mind off of Jacob, and I could talk to Alice about this afternoon.

"Alice, I will come with you, I need some girl time." I said.

"Really Nessie! Thank you so much. I wasn't even going to ask because it's your birthday in all, but let's go!" Alice said cheerfully.

We hopped in the car and headed down to the shopping with inhuman speed.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Anything Ness," She added. "What would you like to talk about honey?"

"Jacob." I said nervously.

"Did he hurt you, because if he did I swear I'll rip-"

"Alice, he didn't do anything wrong." I told her trying to calm her down.

She did have quite the temper.

"Oh, okay, sorry." She added.

"I love him Alice." I said shyly.

"I know, you always have." She said.

"No Alice, I love him in a way I have never felt before." I said hoping she would understand.

"I see," said Alice. "You love him like a boyfriend, don't you?" She said calmly.

"Umm, yeah, I think so."

"And you're nervous about what the rest of the family will think?" She added.

"Yeah, will they hate me?"I asked.

"Don't be silly. First of all, they would never hate you, and second of all they all knew this was coming." She told me.

"Even Auntie Rosalie?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetie." She said. "We will all always love you."

"Thank you, Alice." I said. "I always know that I can talk to you."

"Always." She added.

"I knew you would understand." I told her. "You are the best Aunt ever, thank you."

"No problem, Honey." Alice said. "Now, are you ready for some shopping."

"Yeah! I really love shopping with you Alice." I told her.

"Thanks, Nessie. You seem to be the only Cullen who enjoys shopping with me, besides Rosalie, but she only likes it occasionally." Alice told me.

"Well, I think shopping is really fun, and I'm very glad to have an Aunt like you to shop with." I told Alice.

"Let's find you a dress to wear when Jacob comes over later on tonight." Alice said.

"Really! I would love to find a dress." I said to Alice.

"Let's go then!" She almost screamed.

We went to Neiman Marcus, Nordstrom, and Bloomingdales. I found a beautiful dress that would be perfect. Alice was headed for Tiffany and Co next. She bought herself a necklace, and matching bracelet, and then we headed to Louis Vuitton, We both bought new handbags, and Alice bought a duffle bag for traveling as well. I loved my Mom, but thank God she wasn't here, because she hates spending money, and we have spent a lot of it. Finally, when we had gone to every store, and had so many bags that if we had mere human strength we would have collapsed, we decided to head home. I was glad I came with Alice, because it wasted most of my afternoon, meaning there was now less time to sit around waiting for Jacob. I couldn't wait. I was practically jumping out of my cold, hard skin.

Alice walked into my room and told me to sit still while she styled my hair and my makeup. This felt different. I wasn't used to trying to impress Jacob, and I knew that I really didn't need to, but I wanted to.

I got dressed in my new clothing, and heels. Few of my bouncy and now shiny gold curls were pulled back. I have to say, Alice really knew how to make someone look pretty.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I knew it was Jacob.

"Jacob, I've missed you." I said as he walked through the front door of my mom and dad's fairytale cottage.

"I've missed you too, Love." Jacob said quietly to me.

I was too caught up in Jacob's eyes to notice that everyone had left giving us some privacy.

Jacob scooped me up into his arms and placed a kiss in my cheek.

"I love you, Jacob." I told him.

"As I love you, My Nessie." Jacob told me lovingly.

"Forever" I told him.

"Yes, Forever." He answered back to me.

He fell back onto the couch, me still on his lap. We must have sat there for hours, but I didn't care. He was mine, and only mine, forever. It was perfect, and my future with him was going to be too.

"My Nessie, I am so happy you are mine." He told me breaking the silence.

"I am happy you are mine too." I told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six. Please visit my newest, and story that is updated the most, Moonlit Night. It includes bits and pieces of this story, but is mainly in Bella's POV. It's very interesting! Thank you to all of you reviewers and thank you for adding this to your favorites or Alerts. Enjoy!**

"Ness, Why don't you and Jacob come with me and join the rest of the family?" My dad said walking in the door.

"Okay Dad." I said agreeing, but sort of unwillingly.

"Let's go Jacob."I said, knowing it was for the best.

I was too happy to have him by my side to complain. I decided to do something that would make my dad just a little upset. Every teenager was supposed to be a little rebellious, right? I grabbed Jacobs's large, warm hand and got up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his lips. Daddy glared at me, and I just smiled back at him like the good little girl I am. Jacob was both happy and stunned, and gave Edward a look like it wasn't his fault.

Jacob and I walked hand and hand out the door proudly. Jake scooped me up in his strong arms and jumped over the river with me. I couldn't believe I could ever love someone some much, for I had never felt like this before. Nobody could even compare to my, beautiful, compassionate, devoted Jacob. I couldn't get over how absolutely perfect my Jacob was.

I walked through the door, and Alice smiled at my hand in Jacobs. This was happiness. I loved my Jacob.

"Let's play the Wii! I picked one up today when I was shopping; apparently all of the humans love this." Alice said excitedly.

"So, what games did you pick up?" Emmett said trying to hide his extreme excitement, but his huge grin gave him away.

"Hmm, I got this one called "Mario Kart" you race cars I guess, I thought you, Jake and Jazz would like that. I also got a few singing games, but the best one that we should play tonight is called "Guitar Hero." Alice said.

"Sounds like fun!" I said gripping Jacobs's big hand and grinning up at him.

"Yeah, it does." My mom added, wrapping herself around Daddy.

I was so glad that I had someone to love, because I used to feel left out. There was somebody for everybody, but me. Now, I am loved as well, actually I have always been, but I just didn't realize it.

"Alright then, let's go into the living room." Alice told all of us.

Everybody sat on the large corner couch. I quickly snatched the most comfortable seat on the couch, the one in the corner. I let Jacob sit down first, and I sat comfortably on his lap. He gripped his warm arms around my tiny waist. I put my hands on top of his and grabbed them tightly. He rubbed soothing circles on my hand as I breathed in his delicious sent. Wow, he really did smell amazing. I couldn't get over how absolutely perfect he was. I really wasn't paying much attention to the game, to be honest, until I saw Emmett get so into the game that he smashed the guitar on the floor. I guess he was trying to imitate modern rock stars, but he actually broke the game.

"Opps," was all Emmett could say after that. "Sorry Alice."

"That's alright Emmett, buying another will give me an opportunity to go shopping." Alice said.

"So, umm, Jake, do you want to go back to the cottage, my dad did say you stay the night." I said as I turned around to give Jacob a little kiss on his cheek.

"Yes." He said just a little too quickly.

"Bye everyone, "I said letting them know that I was leaving. "Love you all!"

"I love you." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that. I love you too." I told him sincerely.

We finally arrived at the cottage, which seemed like it took forever. Jacob lifted me onto him on the couch. His lips brushed against mine, and then got more serious. I loved kissing Jacob. I could barley catch my breath when we both had to pull away. The only sound I could hear was the rhythm of our ragged breathing, and then our lips meet again, this time with much more passion. My hands tightened in his dark colored hair. I could feel his hands move down the sides of me, from my face down to my hips.

"I love you so much, Ness." Jacob told me as he tried to catch his breath.

"You don't know how good that feels to hear you say that." I told him.

He telling me he loves me really would never get old.

"Anytime" He answered humorously, and then pressed his lips back to mine.

We kissed a very long time, and then I opened my eyes, to find him looking happily back at me. I noticed his shirt was off, and couldn't quite remember how that had exactly happened. Did I take it off? He was so…well, hot. I guess I really just wasn't quite used to thinking of Jacob like that. He had a perfect body; it was so strong and muscular. And to top it all off, he was completely, and entirely mine for my whole life, which would never end.

"I am so glad you are mine, Jacob." I told him.

"I feel the same about you, Love. You know, I have never been happier in my entire life, Renesmee. I love you with my life, and can truthfully say that I will never feel the same about anyone I will ever meet. You have made my life complete." Jacob told me adoringly.

I loved hearing Jacob like this; it proved that he loved me.

"Mmm, Jake, you mean so much to me, I just, I don't know what to say." I told him.

"Tell me you love me." Jake said teasing me.

"But you already know that." I said to him.

"Yea, but none the less, it is very nice to hear." Jacob said.

"Alright then, I love you Jacob Black, I love you." I said looking seriously into his eyes.

"I was thinking Ness; the pack is having a little party down at La Push, would you like to go with me?" Jacob asked actually sounding nervous.

"As your date?" I asked him teasingly.

"Well, if that's what you feel comfortable with Nessie. Of course we could just go as friends if you want." Jacob told me.

"As your date." I confirmed. "You are my boyfriend after all."

""Yes, well, it should be fun. We are going to have bonfire, and set up tents and camp out on the beach. You don't have to stay all night if you don't want to, but it would be fun." Jacob told me.

"Of course I'm staying Jacob; I wouldn't miss it for the world." I told him happily.

We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then I couldn't resist, and our lips meet, yet again.

I felt Jacob pull away, and wondered why. Had I done something wrong? He never was the one to pull back. This was unusual, and most defiantly not like him at all.

"Jake, did I do something wrong?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"No, not at all Nessie, I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I hear your dad coming, and I didn't want him to catch us kissing." He said while pulling his shirt back over his head, as I frowned.

I let him put his shirt on, because that would defiantly not go over well with daddy. I took a second to think about how dad could handle me and Jake kissing. I was pretty sure that he would have to handle it, because after all, he knew we were together, like, as a couple.

Then, I swiftly pulled my face back to Jake's, and softly kissed his perfect lips.

"He can take this much for now." I softly whispered into Jacob's ear, and Dad and Mom walked in right as we expected.

Daddy opened his mouth to object at our kissing, but thankfully Mom grabbed him, and pulled him towards her lips to keep him from saying anything. I couldn't quite make out what she whispered to him, but it sounded something like, "Remember, she is just as old as I was when we started kissing." I knew it was hard for him to remember, since I had only been alive for six years.

"Hey Mom, and Dad," I said. "How was the rest of the day at the Cullen's?"

"Good, sweetie, Alice was planning some big shopping trip, again, and she wants to see if you would like to go." Mom told me.

"Ohhh! When is it mom?" I said sounding more than excited.

"Next weekend, Renesmee" My mom told me.

"You can go Ness, I will go to the party by myself, I don't mind." Jacob said sounding so disappointed.

"No," I almost shouted. "I am most defiantly going with you Jacob, Alice can reschedule."

"Where did you say you were going Nessie?" daddy said seriously.

"With Jake, dad, to a party on the beach." I said.

"No way you're not" Dad said.

"Yes she is," Mom told him. "She is practically just as old as me."

That shut my dad up, but I was so excited for the beach I couldn't sit still. The rest of Jake and I's visit pretty much continued with kissing, and the occasional, "I love you."

The week went by slowly, Emmett was being very competitive with Jasper, and they were constantly getting yelled at by Esme. Alice was raving about the sale she predicted that would be happening at Chanel very soon, and she had her eye on a new pair of heels. Dad was busy with his piano, and Mom always sat beside him. Rose spent most her time with Alice, of course, that is only when she was not with Emmett. I was bored out of my mind, and spent most of my mind complaining about how I couldn't go see Jacob.

It was finally Saturday, and I couldn't wait to go see Jake. I noticed Alice pull in the unusually large garage, and noticed the many bags that Jasper unhappily held. It would have been impossible for a human to carry so many at once. She walked in, and handed me a bag, actually she had a bag for everyone. I went to my room, and opened my bag that said it was from Bloomingdales. Inside, I found a gorgeous deep purple bathing suit and a headband with a bright, big yellow flower on the side. I would wear this to the beach today, and I knew that's why Alice bought it.

I asked Alice to drive me to La Push, and she happily accepted.

"Um, Ness, Jacob has something very special for you tonight." Alice told me sounding quite excited.

"Please tell me Auntie Alice" I begged.

"No way!" she proclaimed. "Ohhh my gosh! I'm so excited to hear all about your night!" She said almost screaming.

"Alice, I love him so much." I told her.

"I know you do Honey, I can see it in your eyes. When he is around, you just light right up. Jasper can feel how incredibly happy you are around him, and he can feel the love between you two. I'm glad you finally have someone to be with other than a brother, and same with Jacob. I have seen him very sad, because he used to be so alone. It just feels right that he gets somebody to love too." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice, I always love talking to you, I know that you understand." I told her.

"I'm glad, were here Honey, Have a great time, well, I know you will." Alice told me caringly.

"I love you Auntie Alice, thanks for the ride." I told her.

"Love you to, Ness." Alice shouted out the window as I walked towards the beach.

I looked around for Jacob, and I was about to climb down a large pile of rocks, when I felt a large, warm, pair of arms wrap tightly around my waist, and scoop me up, and press me gently towards his body.

"You didn't think I was going to make you climb, did you?" Jake asked teasingly.

"Hey Jake, I missed you so much, more than you know." I said.

"I don't know, I think I understand because I feel the same." Jake said.

"Jake, I have been so excited to see you. I love you more than anything in the world. You mean so much to me." I said to him lovingly.

"Mmm, that feels so good to hear Ness, I know I have already told you that, but I just can't get over it." He told me in return. "I've spent my whole life without love, and now I have you."

I then leaned in closer, and wrapped my strong, half vampire arms around his large, sculpted chest, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Whenever I was near him, I felt complete, like there was nothing else in this world that I would ever need.

"Are you ready for a party?" Jake asked me.

"Yes, most defiantly" I answered.

We walked towards the rest of the pack, who almost all had dates that I had never met. Jacob introduced me, and I secretly loved how he referred to me as, his Renesmee. It made me feel special. We danced to the music that Sam had brought on his radio. Jacob was a surprisingly good dancer. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, near the ocean on a rock, and looked into my eyes fiercely, but lovingly. I noticed the pack all giving Jacob supporting looks, and really wondered why.

"Nessie, I love you more than anything, and I want you forever. I will always want you, and no one else. You are my life, and mean the world to me." Jacob told me quietly. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I grabbed Jacob into my arms, and held him tightly. I put my face into his shoulder, and took in his delicious scent, but then I realized I hadn't answered him. I didn't know how to say what I wanted. I couldn't decide on anything, so I just decided on,

"Yes, Jacob Black, I would love to marry you."

"Thank you, my beautiful Renesmee, this means so much to me, and don't worry about your dad, he already knows." Jacob said holding me even tighter than I knew to be possible. I lifted myself on to my toes, and bent down to lightly kiss Jacob, my Jacob. He gently pushed a ring on to my little finger. It was beautiful, like nothing I had ever seen. I knew that this was the single happiest day of my life. I might have stood there in Jacobs's arms for hours, and I wouldn't mind.

"Do you want to go back to everyone?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, they got the fire started, let's go sit by it."

There wasn't much room to sit by the fire, but I didn't mind, that meant I get to sit even closer to Jacob. I found room for us by Seth, and I sat on Jacobs lap. He held me tightly around the waist while he kissed my hair. His warm body was a perfect contrast to the chilly night.

We talked with Seth most of the night, he was a good kid. I liked Seth, and we saw him a lot, because him and my dad were really good friends. He was like an Uncle to me, and had known me since I was very young. He was probably one of my best friends as well.

As it got later, it got colder, and although his warm body was nice, my arms were exposed, and cold. Even though I am half vampire, I still get cold like humans sometimes. Jacob took off his sweatshirt, and slipped it over my head. It was very big for me, but it was so warm, and comfy, I really didn't care.

"Thank you Jacob." I whispered in his ear.

"Anything for my Nessie" He whispered back.

Jacob rubbed my back gently, and then hugged me. I felt like crying. He, for some reason was mine, forever, and I loved that. I saw a perfect future, Me, Jacob, and the Cullen's all living forever, and ever.

The night passed too quickly, and Jacob said he would drive me home, but I didn't want to go. He told me not to push my luck with my dad so I listened to him. He grabbed my hand and lead me to his car, and not only opened the door for me, but carried me in. He was a gentleman too.

I kissed him gently goodbye, but I knew I would see him later in the day.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice!" I screamed as loud as it was humanly-or inhumanly- possible.

"Renesmee How was it?" Alice asked. "Actually let's go for a walk together, shall we?"

"Yes, let's go, we can have a talk." I told her.

Once we were far enough for anyone to hear, we started to talk.

"Alice," I started. "I'm engaged!"

"I know, Nessie, can I plan your wedding?" Alice shouted excitedly.

"Yes, of course" I said.

I and Alice continued our talk. I loved talking to Alice, she understood me. I think that the rest of the family already knew about me and Jacob. This was perfect.

So sorry that I just got to updating! I have been really busy, but here is a huge chapter! I will try to update sooner! It will be fastest if you review! Thanks for reading 3 ILY


End file.
